


touch

by enderpearl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, fuck tags all my homies hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderpearl/pseuds/enderpearl
Summary: makoto tries alcohol for the first time, shit goes down, gay happens.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	touch

(Backstory: When the survivors escaped Hopes’ Peak, it turned out the entire thing was a simulation and everyone had survived. Still traumatizing, but they all lived.)

Naegi was sitting there, doing his homework.

Well, he was meant to be.

Instead, he was scrolling through instagram on his phone, while his work sat there, waiting to be completed. He was looking at frogs and random posts that’d pop up on his explore page when he got a text from Sayaka that has been messaged to multiple people that read -  
“SMALL PARTY AT [REDACTED] AT 7PM TONIGHT!!!! BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND IT’S MAINLY GONNA BE A COLLEGE CATCH-UP!”  
Makoto looked at the other recipients of the message, and sure enough everyone that had been in the killing game with him was invited. Well, now he had an excuse not to do his homework.

“Hurry up, Naegi! How long does it take to get ready after a shower!” Togami impatiently shouted from outside the bathroom door. 

After they escaped Hopes’ Peak, Kyoko, Byakuya and Makoto all moved into a house together so that they’d have each other's support. After a few months, Kyoko left because she found it easier to live on her own, so they became neighbours and Makoto and Togami lived in the house together.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Makoto yelled back, annoyed, and bursted through the door.  
“Okay, let’s go then!” He shouted after almost tripping over the door frame.  
They go outside and see Kyoko sitting in the driver's seat, reading a novel she took everywhere with her. She was obviously waiting for them to hurry up and get in so she can see her girlfriend who she hasn’t seen since in ages.

At around 7:15, they arrive at [REDACTED] and enter the gate code for Sayaka’s house, and park near it. At about 7:25, everyone (apart from Leon, who had a baseball game, Junko who said it was her ‘night of despair,’ and Hifumi who said it’s his alone time, which no one pressed into) has arrived and is just sitting down chatting when Sayaka finally comes back from disappearing into the depths of her corridors, holding microwave popcorn, ready to make and a few bowls.

“So, everyone up for a movie? I got blankets, drinks, everything!” She said with a smile on her face that no one could disagree. Everyone yelled out a ‘sure’ or something along the lines. They all got up and started to move to the living room to make room for everyone to comfortably see the television.  
“Toko, can you give me a hand with the popcorn?” She yelled out while walking into the kitchen, and Toko immediately got up and ran to her side, helping her with the bowls,

“Last bag to pop in the microwaves! It smells so delicious in here,” Sayaka said, standing next to the microwave as Toko sat on the counter on the other side.

“Thank you, Sayaka,” Toko spoke up after not saying anything for a while.

“Thank you? For what?”

“For treating me like a normal person, for treating me like I’m not… weird. Because of jack.”

Sayaka smiled. Not one of those fake, showtime smiles. A real one. “Of course! You’re one of my favourite people and I love talking to you, I wish you’d do it more.”

“Well, if you say so, I do have a book idea I would like to write soon if you’d want to hear about it?” Toko fumbled with her fingers.

“Yes! Yes! Please tell me all you want to!” Sayaka gasped, ready to listen to whatever Toko rambled about.

“Okay, so the main character is these 2 lesbians, they’re best friends and in love, but don’t realise it.” Toko said, a matching genuine smile wide on her face.

“Oh, please do go on.”

-Fast forward a few hours; they got the popcorn, watched a scary movie, laughed at Chihiro and Yasuhiro’s commentary, and at some point Celeste and Kyoko had left together, stating they wanted to go visit a special place while they were able to be together again. At some point during the movie, Taka had fallen asleep, so Mondo carried him into another room with Sayaka saying she was fine if the 2 spent the night at hers. At some point while they were talking, alcohol had gotten brought out. That’s when everyone found out, Makoto had never gotten drunk before, nor had he drank alcohol before.-

“So I just… Put it in my mouth and quickly gulp it down?” He asked, excited but a hint of nervousness in his voice, staring at the vodka shot in his hand.

“Yep! I’ll do one with you, ready?” Hina said, standing beside him, another shot in her hand. “3.. 2.. 1..”

The both swallowed them down, Hina making a bit of a sour face but quickly getting over it, whereas Makoto makes a face like someone put straight acidic juice on his tongue.

“OH GOD THAT WAS DISGUSTING” He yelled out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yeah… Forgot to mention that part!” Hina says, a cheeky grin on her face.

After that, everyone else ended up having drinks of their own and eventually Sakura dragged Hina away before she got too unbelievably drunk. Mondo didn’t have too much to drink, until Chihiro said he was fine with driving and then much akin to Hina, he also got shit-faced. Before Mondo drank all of the liquor in Sayaka’s cupboards, Chihiro and Yasuhiro convinced him to go to bed, taking the keys off him so they could return to their house. Once it was only Byakuya, Makoto, Sayaka and Toko, Byakuya decided it was best they also headed home, as Kyoko said she’d be getting a ride home from Celeste. Before leaving, Makoto pulled Sayaka aside to talk to her.

“Holy shit Sayaka, everything’s moving…” Makoto said, seemingly out of it.

“Are you drunk?? Oh my god… Are you finally gonna confess to Togami now??” she exclaimed.

“No, well, maybe, actually? You know what? I will. I’ll blame it on being drunk.”

Sayaka sighed. “You won’t have to blame it on anything, he likes you back, you’re just oblivious.”

“Going right or wrong, I still am able to blame it on…. Alcohol.” he made a familiar expression of determination - and Sayaka gathered thats what he was going for- but the alcohol in his system made his gaze unfocused.

“Okay fine, good luc-” Sayaka got cut off by an annoyed Togami yelling from down the hall.

“I can hear you two muttering, hurry up Makoto. I’ll be in the car.” they both heard the tapping of his expensive shoes.

“As I was saying before I got interrupted… Good luck, Makoto,” Sayaka said, pushing Makoto towards the front door to usher him to leave.

The door clicked shut and Togami flicked the living room light on. They were back home, and while it wasn’t as spacious as Sayaka’s, it felt more like home, and that’s what they felt most comfortable with. Togami turned towards Makoto as they entered the house.

“Are you okay? You’ve been quieter than usual during the drive back, if you have something to say just go ahead and tell me already.” If Makoto had been sober, he may have heard the miniscule dose of worry in his voice. Maybe. 

“Well, I, yeah, I do… Let me just think on how to word it… Wait, nevermind! I’ll just say it!” Makoto said, with a random and sudden boost of confidence he got from who knows where, and grabbed Togami and sat him down beside him on the living room sofa, preparing to either completely devastate their friendship, or do the opposite.

“I… Uh… FUCK!” Makoto said and as a result of not being that good with words, opted to just kiss Byakuya’s cheek and go ‘I like you.’ 

Before giving the taller one time to process what he had just said, he (drunkenly) ran off to his bedroom and slammed the door, triple checking it was locked. After processing what happened, Byakuya decided to blame Makotos ‘confession’ on the alcohol, and went to sleep. His homosexual brain confused as ever.

Makoto woke up, though he wished it had been more pleasant. Somehow he had kicked all 5 of his pillows off his bed in his sleep while he was busy thrashing around. Mind you, he did ONLY have a single bed, as it felt more comforting to him. He was rudely awoken from his *ahem* pleasant *ahem* dream by his alarm clock screeching in his ear, startling him so much he almost joined his pillows on the floor. He was excited, it was a Saturday, he got to eat pop tarts, late night, barely anything ‘un-funky’ as he’d put it to do, just a perfect relaxing day.

So he thought.

He realised the throbbing headache he had and remembered all of last night, and by all of it i mean all of it. Shit. He had to face Togami. Maybe if he went quietly, Togami wouldn’t be out there? Well, only one way to find out. If worse came to worse, he could re-enact the first kill from when they were all in the game. Of course, that was a joke… Kinda?

He got up, chucked on his hoodie, and crept out the door of his room. ‘No one I can see… I’m good!’ He said, and started walking less stalker-like to the kitchen to grab some water and pain relief. It was all fun and games until he realised Byakuya was ALSO in the kitchen, standing with a glass of water and pain relief waiting for him.

“Hangover, huh? Not unexpected,” He stated, avoiding direct eye contact with the smaller one.

“Yeah, thanks” said Makoto, laughing nervously.

“Last night you said something pretty funny, you know? Maybe you should watch your drinking next time.” he handed him what Makoto needed, still barely looking at him.

“I did? What was it?” Makoto asked, playing innocent and as if he had no recollection of the previous night.

“You, well, you said you liked me, and by your… Body gestures… I could tell you meant it romantically. It’s funny, I almost believed you for a second. After that though, you ran off to your room. You must’ve sobered up a bit and realised how embarrassing that was.”

After saying that, an awkward, tension-filled silence fell over the two of them.

Makoto had 2 options here, either play along and pretend he was joking, or tell Byakuya he wasn’t joking. It was too early in the morning to think, so he went with the latter. Only one way to figure out how this can end up.

“I remember that… And you realise I wasn’t joking, right?” Makoto said hesitantly and Byakuya drew a blank.

“What?”

“I like you, like… Romantically. I have for years, ever since we were in the killing game, fuck, at this rate I’m in love with you. I thought confessing while I was drunk would’ve been easy because then I would’ve been able to play it off… It’s too early in the morning for me to think coherently… I’m sorry if I’m not making sense. I understand if you’re uncomfortable being friend-”

He was silenced by Byakuya aggressively grabbing him by the front of his hoodie and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. It was their first kiss so it obviously wasn’t going to be amazing, but it was so relieving, having their feelings for each other shared in the best way they knew; touch.

“Well… You’re not alone in that regard…”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna make a chapter 2 with them making out n just being horny teens but my back hurts and i feel like a fucking grandma so give me a bit lmao


End file.
